


Sometimes the Best Way to Find Something is to Stop Looking

by aphamericanhero



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: M/M, Red String of Fate, drabble-ish
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-01
Updated: 2017-03-01
Packaged: 2018-09-27 14:43:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 732
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10026374
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aphamericanhero/pseuds/aphamericanhero
Summary: Sometimes you need to give up and let destiny handle it.





	

Alfred was a little fed up.

As a special “moderator” for the red strings with the ability to see them, his job was to attach a pair of soulmates’ strings together (usually at birth) but he could also attach them if they got cut, usually because of death or if soulmates lost their compatibility. (Which did happen! Soulmates weren’t as clean cut as people thought, and you had more than one potential soulmate.) Most of the time, however, soulmates were a perfect match.

Still, even with the very important job of monitoring soulmates, Alfred longed for one of his own. He saw people acheive their happy endings on almost a daily basis, and it saddened him. All he wanted was for his string to appear and glow red, like it did when the one you were fated to be with was near.

Even with always seeing the strings, his just stretched endlessly into the abyss like everyone else’s. Actively trying to search was hopeless, as his special abilities only went so far. He could only see and successfully follow where a string led if it was in need of repair.

Alfred decided to give up hope. It has been years since he decided to be the watch out for his soulmate, and there seemed to be no hope in ever finding them. Therefore, he decided to get his cut. and if he tied it off, it would send a signal to other “attachers” that he didn’t want a soulmate. After all, he had a job to do, and now, without worrying about his own soulmate, he could fully focus on it.

* * *

 

Arthur hummed, sharpening his scissors. They had gotten a little dull, and he couldn’t have messy ends now couldn’t he? Arthur was a “cutter.” He had the very important job of snipping a pair of soulmates’ red strings for both of their benefits, usually if the soulmates in question lost their “spark” or in general lost their soulmate. This enabled them to recieve another one by a “attacher.”

Arthur liked his job. It felt good to liberate people from a potential life of sadness, and give them a fresh start. Of course, this meant that Arthur could see the threads, but he never paid attention to his or where it lead. After all, he had a job to do.

Arthur also offered a service of cutting people’s strings. If soulmates wanted to be free from eachother or if someone wanted to tie off their string, he was more than happy to help. Speaking of which, Arthur didn’t know why he didn’t just cut his already. He wasn’t interested in finding the one he was destined to be with. And with cutting it, he no longer had to worry about the whole complicated mess.

* * *

 

Alfred walked into the shop, determined to end this business once of for all. He was a little shocked to see the shopkeeper in the process of cutting his own string. He cleared his throat.

“Hello, um excuse me I would like to request a string snipping?” The shopkeeper sighed and dropped his scissors, looking up at Alfred. Alfred noticed that he had quite the pair of eyebrows, but it didn’t matter. The shopkeeper walked closer.

“Alright, I suppose I could arrange that. Now let me see your hand lad.” And as Alfred raised his hand, the most peculiar thing happened. _His string started to glow red._ Trying to quell his excitement, he looked around only to notice that his string led right to the shopkeeper, who’s own string was glowing. Alfred chuckled.

“Fitting. Just as I lose hope I find you.” The shopkeeper eyes changed focus from the strings to Alfred. _He has pretty eyes,_ he mused.

“Appears so.”

Alfred let out more nervous laughter. This wasn’t exactly how he pictured finally meeting his soulmate. He stuck out a hand and flashed his best smile. “Alfred F. Jones. Pleasure to finally meet ya.”

The shopkeeper took his hand. “Arthur Kirkland. Pleasure’s all mine.”

Alfred sat down. “So uh, guess I have to cancel my previous snipping request, don’t I?” Alfred let out a sigh of relief as Arthur smiled back at him.

“I suppose, and I’ll have to cancel my plans to snip my string.”

“Well if plans are being canceled then I guess I should make new ones. With you. Go out with me?”

“Sounds lovely."

**Author's Note:**

> I might do more of this au, I like it a alot


End file.
